


Shore Leave

by Cedara



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 33, Community: Treksoap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: Stephen Tanner and Michael Rostov on shore leave. (05/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a story within the Treksoap universe, yet alternate to the current storyline described thereâ€”consider it a TS-AU. (For those not in the know, Treksoap is a Livejournal RPG community.)  


* * *

This was maybe the weirdest shore leave ever. Instead of having the usual lottery, the people of Te'tna'tar insisted that their seer choose who was to visit the planet. Whoever was chosen for shore leave would then be sent to a specified location and was forbidden to leave the area. The Te'tna'tarans didn't say what the punishment would be, but just from watching the seer, the bridge crew and in particular Jonathan Archer knew that he never would want that lady to be cross with him.

In the end, Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed were sent to a remote island which was uninhabited. Voicing his concern about nourishment, the seer briskly told Archer that it would be taken care of.

Apparently, the seer only chose pairs and sent them to certain locations. Ensign Mayweather and Crewman Novakovich were sent to a brewery which was part of a big restaurant. Chef and the Quartermaster were sent to a farm, Ensign Cutler and Corporal McKenzie were sent to a wildlife station. Last but not least, Ensign Stephen Tanner and Crewman Michael Rostov were sent to a beach resort.

On the insistence of the captain, everyone was told to accept the hospitality and do everything they could not to annoy their hosts.

The only ones treated differently were Linnis Paris and her young daughter Renara, who were invited to the seer's mansion. Although told by their hosts that they could decline, they chose to accept anyway, as the child had voiced her interest loudly.

* * *

The beach resort was actually quite charming. Tanner and Rostov followed the 'suggestions' they'd been given and had ended up with a long walk on the beach at sunset, which had led to sex on the beach in a secluded corner. The ice cream sticks at the pool had let to another round of hot sex afterwards in their shared room on the big bed they'd been given. In fact, they'd somehow started to wonder how the cupboard had a never ending supply of lube, their shower gels seemed to be just right for erotic torture and the massage oils always seemed to have the right scents to enhance their mood.

For today, they had been told to walk a path, clad in trunks and light robes, clogs on their feet.

"You got any idea where this path is ending?" Michael asked.

"No. I tried to ask Jelarna when she gave us these 'clothes', but she wouldn't say, despite my inquiries," Stephen answered.

"I see." Michael was silent for a bit as they walked. Then he added, "You know, the change in scenery is nice after the beach, but all this shrubbery is making me wonder if we'll get attacked by mosquitoes or something like that soon."

"Just wait. Jelarna said it wouldn't take long. Not more than 80 takars."

"And that's how much in 'real' time?"

"If I remember my math correctly, it should be about 45 minutes. We've been on the way a good 30, I think, so not long." He looked over at his fiance. "You okay, Michael? Want us to pause for a moment?"

"Nah, love. I'm fine." Michael smiled at Stephen. "It's just that these guys seemed to go the lay-back-and-enjoy line over the week and now all of a sudden, they make us work for it." He shrugged. "So to speak."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Stephen agreed. "This must be something really special."

"Probably." Michael remarked. "Maybe I have to go the lay-back-and-enjoy 'walking' line for a change, huh?"

Stephen laughed, and Michael couldn't help grinning.

"Maybe you should." Taking his fiance's hand, Stephen kissed it briefly. Michael smiled at the gesture. Continuing their walk, Stephen added, "I bet we're going to see something interesting once we get there. They haven't disappointed us so far, I doubt they'd start now."

"True, true," Michael added, as they turned around yet another corner on the path they'd been walking. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the space in front of them.

The usual kind of shrubbery and trees that lined the path they'd walked had changed. Before them was a wide open space now, grass, lush meadows, a small lake with a waterfall and something else that looked somewhat out of place. As they got closer, they realized what it was.

A pool of mud.

Michael laughed. "Okay, this is something _I_ didn't expect. What do you think they want us to do?" He looked around, noticing a few wooden sticks by the pool, a shower, towels and two pool chairs.

In the meantime, Stephen had taken one of the longer sticks and was testing out the depth of the pool. Pulling the stick out, he assessed its depth by the dirt on the stick, then turned to Michael, grinning, "Ever done mud wrestling, hon?"

* * *

Having left their robes on the pool chairs, Tanner and Rostov rid themselves of their clogs and stepped into the pool of mud.

"So, what now?" Michael asked, standing opposite Stephen. "I've never mud wrestled before...how does one do it?"

"Just treat it like your usual gym sessions, only that we normally don't do throws and the likes. Go with it and enjoy yourself."

"Oh, yeah?" Michael bent to the side and picked up some of the mud with his hands. "Do we just have to wrestle? Or can I, like..."

"Yeah?"

Before his fiance even could react, Michael quickly threw the mud at Stephen, hitting him at his right shoulder.

"Hey!" Stephen exclaimed.

Michael smirked.

"You wait!" Grinning, Stephen pounced.

Michael fell backwards into the mud, which actually turned out to be oddly accommodating, lessening the impact without him noticing.

"Sneaky boy," Stephen grinned, his hands on Michael's shoulders, trying to hold his fiance down, who'd sunk into the mud within a quarter of his backside.

"You said 'enjoy yourself', love." Michael smiled. As he still had his hands free, he used his right hand to slap his lover's ass gently. Using Stephen's surprise to his benefit, Michael threw them around, gaining the upper hand this time, and he ended up on top.

But it didn't stay that way long. More rolling around in the pool than properly wrestling, not to mention laughing in between, both men were covered in mud very quickly. Finally, as they became breathless with their action, they stopped, and Michael sat up, gasping.

"I surrender!" Michael giggled. "You're much more wiggly and slippery than I am,

Stephen. I think I need more gym sessions when we return home...you're so damn fit." He smiled.

Stephen crawled closer to him, putting his legs under Michael's as their fronts came to meet just a few inches apart.

"I like you just the way you are, hon." Stephen smiled back at him, resting his hands on Michael's thighs.

Looking at Stephen, his face, hair and skin covered in mud, his dark eyes shining happily at him, Michael couldn't help himself. He gently took Stephen's face in his hands and kissed him, slowly and languidly.

After a few minutes, Stephen muttered softly, "We should shower before this stuff is dry, you know."

Smiling at him, Michael said, "If only because your skin tastes better without the mud on it."

Stephen snickered. "It might look like chocolate, but it ain't?"

"Yes." Michael smiled.

"Then let's shower."

* * *

It took them a while to disentangle themselves from each other, partly because Michael was trying to peel off the drying mud from his arms where it was starting to become itchy, but also because Stephen groping him was very distracting.

Showering turned out to be a mix between funny teasing and efficiently getting the dirt off their bodies. Michael couldn't resist teasing Stephen, especially when they helped each other to get their mud-covered swim trunks off. Smirking at the result, it earned him an affectionate slap on his naked butt.

"You!" Michael exclaimed amusedly.

"Just come and try to get me, hon!" Stephen grinned, stepping out from the shower and running over the grass toward the pool, naked.

Michael didn't need to be told twice.

Running after him, he was slightly distracted. Watching Stephen run over the grass so happily was a sight he wanted to keep in his memory, so Stephen made it into the lake easily before Michael.

As Michael finally reached Stephen, treading water in the middle of the lake, his lover grinned.

"What took you so long?"

"Watching you was more fun than rushing after you, Stephen." Michael grinned back. "If I had a camera with me, this would have been one for the books."

Instead of answering him, Stephen closed in on Michael with a wicked smile on his face. Looking curiously at his lover, Michael only heard him utter a soft 'trust me' right before their mouths touched. As they kissed openmouthed, he felt Stephen's arms wrap around him, embracing him, sharing air as they sunk into the water of the lake.

* * *

After they finally came up for air, they returned to the more shallow part of the lake.

Half basking in the sun on the soft sand, Michael peered to the side, watching his fiance enjoying the warmth, both of them half lying in the water. Within the last week, Stephen's skin had bronzed nicely, giving him a delectable tan. A few drops of water were drying on his lover's chest and belly, the sun sparkling in them. Stephen's hips were caressed nicely by the shallow waters of the lake, the paler shade over his groin standing out a little from the rest of his body, making it clearly visible, while his legs had the same colour as his upper body half. Seeing Stephen here, relaxed, was a sight Michael

wouldn't have missed for the world.

With a knowing smile, Michael carefully moved back a little into the waters, his hand gently caressing Stephen's side, as if wanting to let him know he hadn't left.

"What you're up to, darling?" Stephen murmured lazily, peeking over at him.

"Close your eyes, lay back and enjoy, love."

"Mmmmh...can do that."

Laying back, almost spread-eagled, Michael watched Stephen close his eyes again,

enjoying the feeling it gave him to see his lover's trust displayed so visually.

Michael kneeled down on the sand in the shallow water of the lake, right between

Stephen's legs. Putting his hands next to his lover's sides, he slowly started to lap up some of the pearls of water on Stephen's belly. Rewarded with a pleased purring,

Michael smiled slightly and continued licking his way towards his goal, which had already slightly responded to his caresses as he approached. To his luck, it wasn't too far under the waterline. Breathing in deeply, Michael took Stephen into his mouth, making sure he wasn't inhaling water while he slowly started sucking.

Within a short time, Michael had established a good rhythm, breathing out through his nose while sucking, with an occasional detour to come up for air in between, yet never letting his lover go.

Stephen seemed to anticipate Michael's wishes, accommodating him as he began to float in the water, writhing in ecstasy and wanting to meet his lover halfway.

Adjusting the position of his hands towards Stephen's hips, Michael took over control while he felt his lover giving in to his ministrations. As he noticed Stephen getting close to the edge, Michael moved his right hand towards his lover's buttocks, blindly probing for the entry there. Within seconds, Stephen came with a guttural moan.

* * *

A few minutes later, Michael had already moved upward again. Laying at Stephen's side, both of them enjoying the warm sun, he felt his fiance's hand on his stomach, caressing him gently. Smiling, he opened his eyes.

Stephen had one arm half-raised and was watching him intently, as if taking in every bit of his lover's skin with his eyes, while the other hand continued the lazy caresses. "Close your eyes, hon," he said softly. "Please?"

Despite not knowing what Stephen was up to, Michael complied.

"Relax..," Stephen said softly.

Amused and curious, Michael tried to breathe regularly, letting his body relax, just as his lover had asked him to. Once more, Michael felt Stephen's hand on his skin, moving almost ghostly, caressing. Step by step, as the fingers trailed below his bellybutton, the touch became arousing, and Michael longed to grab his finance's hand and cash in on those promises.

"No, hon," Stephen said, still in the same, soft tone of voice, "leave your hands where they are and enjoy."

Michael didn't know how Stephen had realized his intent, but somehow it thrilled him that his lover knew him so well. In anticipation of what those fingers would do now, he smiled and closed his eyes again.

This time, the fingers were at his nose, one of them following the middle of his forehead, downward to his nose. Moistening his lower lip in anticipation, Michael felt that finger move towards his mouth. As he slightly opened it, the finger started to follow the shape of his mouth, the light caress exciting him further. Michael didn't know what his lover was planning to do, but as he felt Stephen's finger entering his mouth, seeking out the moisture there, it was getting difficult to resist closing his mouth and start sucking to voice his own desire.

Finally, the finger left Michael's mouth, trailing over the middle of his chin, down his throat, the moisture on Stephen's finger cooling his lover's sun-warmed skin there. Whimpering softly, Michael felt the finger reach his chest, lazily drifting. Then the rest of the fingers joined their mate, together teasing Michael's nipples, first one, then the other.

As Michael moaned in response, he felt Stephen's hand gliding toward his ribcage, one of the fingers seeking out its form, while the others shadowed it. Never knowing when Stephen would change between one finger and the whole hand, the caress quickly aroused Michael to the point of begging for more.

Sensing his lover's hand heading further downward, Michael felt a finger outlining his belly button, then trailing towards the hair beneath. Continuing his ministrations, he noticed Stephen alternating between finger and hand again, a finger gently stroking the fine line between Michael's groin and legs, the full hand in between fondling his balls softly.

Achingly hard, Michael whimpered in need, wanting his lover to push him over and make him come. As he thought he couldn't hold back any longer, Michael felt Stephen's hand wandering towards the end of his dick. But instead of a full stroke, a single finger slowly moved upward to the top, the pre-come making the motion smooth.

"Come for me, love," Stephen said softly, and Michael surrendered.

* * *

The two continued to lay there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sun, occassionally going for a swim in between, until the sun started to move beyond the top line of the waterfall, effectively turning the lake area into shadow.

"I think that ends this nice afternoon," Stephen said softly.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Besides—I'm starving."

"How can you be?" Stephen teased. "You're the one who had some nourishment."

Michael rolled his eyes. "That was hours ago."

"C'mon then," Stephen said, raising.

Holding out a hand to Michael to help him up, his lover raised as well.

They both left the shore, retrieving their now sun-dried swim trunks. Dressing, they grabbed their robes and clogs and went back to their hotel, both men having enjoyed the afternoon.


End file.
